1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise devices, and more particularly the present invention relates to the field of exercise devices for developing the upper body parts and muscles. Even more particularly the present invention relates to the field of exercise devices for developing muscles of the shoulders, upper arms, forearms, wrists and back.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A search of issued U.S. patents in the field of muscular exercising devices and apparatus reveals U.S. Patents related to the field of the present invention but which do not anticipate nor disclose the device of the present invention. The discovered U.S. Patents relating to the present invention are discussed hereinbelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,865 discloses an exercise device wherein the user pushes against an arcuately movable pedal which is connected through a mechanism to pivot a weighted beam about a fixed forearm. A seat is provided against which the user of the device rests while employing the device. This device employs cables and pulleys in its operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,873 discloses an apparatus for development of body parts. The apparatus includes a frame on which is mounted a force applying member against which the user exerts a force for developing body parts and muscles. The device employs a seat for supporting the user, and a system of cables and pulleys is employed to exert force against the force applying member. The force exerted is continuously varied over the full range of rotation of the force applying member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,070 discloses an exercise apparatus employing a hinged weighted arm affixed to one end of a table or support. Resistance against motion is provided by a clutch which is adjustable to vary the amount of resistance imposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,766, issued to the inventor of the herein disclosed invention and incorporated by reference herein, discloses an exercise apparatus including a base on which is mounted a seat supported above the base and a forearm pad support fixedly mounted to the base. A pivoted lever is pivoted at a first end to a seat support, and a second end of the lever extends past the forearm pad a distance and includes a weight supporting pin which extends vertically upward. The pivoted lever has fixedly mounted thereto a "U" shaped bracket and a lifting device is pivotally attached thereto. A plurality of weights are selectively attached to the weight support pin to vary the amount of force required to use the lifting device and raise the weights. A variety of attachments are selectively affixed to the lifting device to exercise various body parts and muscles. The only adjustment that can be made to the position of the forearm pad is to raise and lower it. Likewise, since the "U" shaped bracket is fixedly mounted to the pivoted lever, the only adjustment that can be made in the position of the lifting device is to raise or lower the height of the selected attachment fixed thereto.